Outright
by winchesterangel
Summary: This is the story of Alex (the girl from 9x19) who becomes an angel and meets Kevin Tran, saving him from the other side. She helps the Winchesters fight crime and finds unexpected love. Kevin/Lex (mild)
1. Chapter 1

Alex chewed the back end of her pen. She was writing down a grocery list of supplies she'd need when Jodie would be going shopping. She had stayed in the family cabin since Jodie hadn't wanted to get into legal issues concerning her adoption, or in that case, non adoption. So she would stay inside, all day, to rot. She was allowed to roam around outside and breath in the atmosphere so to speak, but she never did. She always felt alone, Jodie was barely at the cabin, she was only ever there to give Alex supplies or be there to talk to her for a short amount of time because Dean and Sam Winchester had suggested it.

She a strange of hair around with two fingers and threw her pencil down on the table. She leaned back stretching. Jodie would be back from her job in almost an hour. Then she thought something that she wished she had never thought of. It was one of those thoughts you didn't even realize you had thought up. One of those thoughts that just passes quickly through your mind especially if you're bored and want something to pick you up and drag you away.

Alex wishes she could become an angel and just fly away and never come back, and by thinking this, little did she know that the fallen angel looking for vessels could hear even the quietest of thoughts. The door swung open and wind blew her back causing her paper to fly out of her hand and her to drop her pen. Something, blue, glowing, entered her. Without her permission, or perhaps unknowingly she had in fact given it permission. It was an angel wasn't it? She started fighting for her well being no longer able to see where she was. It was just dark and she could feel the presence attempting to overpower her. But Alex was quick and she was able to quickly subdue the supernatural creature. Then everything went quite and she was no longer herself.

Yes she had overpowered it, but she herself still felt a surge of overwhelming aptitude. She was still in the cabin, light objects were scattered across the living room and the door was still slowly swinging back and forth. The was dead but she contained its grace. She felt like her skin was on fire, not in a bad way, but surging with energy. She felt like she could never die. A small smile crept across her face. Was this a good thing?

She looked over herself. Her blue sweatshirt was torn in various places and by only thinking, they were suddenly repaired. She took a step back and whispered, "Whoa."

"Alex?" a familiar voice called from the front door. Jodie was standing there in her police uniform with a worried expression on her face, "Are you alright? It looks like a hurricane hit this place."

Something caught in Alex's throat and she could barely get a sentence out. "Uh...yah."

Jodie gave her a look, "Honey, I've had a kid before I know when you are lying."

Lex looked down, "The angels. They found me."

Jodie suddenly became deliberate. "Why were they looking for you?" She asked in a cool tone. She set down her back and took a few steps towards the worried teenager. Lex shook her head, "I think I accidentally prayed to them and they-"

"What?"

"They...It. It possessed me. I got rid of it though." Alex said in a tense tone. Jodie cocked her head to one side, "How'd you do that?"

Alex shrugged holding her arm with one hand, "I just did."

Jodie closed her eyes for a few moments, "Sweetheart, you can tell me I'm not going to do anything."

"I'm an angel."

"What!? How?"

Alex felt like she was going to cry, and under normal circumstances she would but now it felt as if she could barely reach her emotions. Almost as if they had been reduced 90%. "I don't know. I overpowered it...I think."

Jodie thought for a moment, "I'm going to call De-" He then retracted her thoughts, "No. I'm going to call Castiel. Wait here."

She walked back outside, perhaps to pray? Was she going to bring another angel here? And to do what? Alex gulped feeling a little guilty about the whole ordeal. She had no idea what had just happened, she only knew she was an angel now. Perhaps this 'Castiel' would explain a thing or two to her?"

Jodie walked back inside, "He should come." She said sliding her phone in her pocket. He's around these parts somewhere according to Sam and Dean. "Can't you just pray to him?" Alex asked.

Jodie shook her head, "It doesn't work like that now. Ever since the angels fall, if you have a vessel you don't have any wings. So I actually needed to call him and he'll actually need to drive here."

Alex nodded, "So the angel that possessed me had wings because it wasn't being dragged down by an angel."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Alex?" Jodie asked.

"Yah.

Jodie put a hand on the teenage girls shoulder, "Alex, seriously, look what happened while I was gone. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't know."

"Ok."

-SPN-

There was a knock at the now closed cabin door. Jodie had offered Lex some food earlier but she had refused. She was now watching Jodie eat her salad at the kitchen table and practically sprinted to the door. Jodie nodded towards her gesturing for her to open it. There stood a tallish man with a beige coat and dark hair. His blue eyes looked tormented and tired and he forced himself to smile when he saw the teenager, "Hello."

She smiled, "Hi."

He turned to Jodie who was now making her way towards the two of them. "Is this why you called me?"

Jodie nodded, "How about I explain what happened."

While Jodie was explaining what had happened, Castiel had his eyes locked on Alex who sat shifting in her chair every few minutes. Cas finally understood what was going on, "I understand Jodie. Thank you for bringing this to my attention first."

He stood up and held out a hand to Alex, "What's your name?"

Alex thought for a second before telling him. This would be her new life, a new identity, "Lex." she stated. Jodie didn't say anything but Lex could feel her smile behind her. Cas nodded, "Alright Lex, you'll have to come with me. Jodie, it would seem I have to take her off your hands."

"That's alright Castiel. Thank you for helping." Jodie stood up and pulled Lex into a hug, "Take care of yourself sweetheart."

Lex nodded solemnly. She felt guilty about suddenly leaving Jodie but she knew the police officer could take care of herself. Castiel lead the new angel outside and shut the cabin door behind him. Finally, Lex was walking into a new life, she could start over for once."If I'm an angel," she started, casting a glance at Cas, "what does that make you?"

"Your brother." He answer with a genuine, warm, smile. She nodded, "You're a bit different than my old brothers. Less fangs."

Castiel chuckled, "I guess. You'll find angels are nothing like vampires."

"What are we going to do?" Lex asked, "About me."

"I'll start by teaching you a few things about being an angel. We'll need to go find Kevin." Cas replied. Kevin. What a nice name for a boy, "Who's Kevin?" She asked curiously.

Cas smiled, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas pulled up next to the Tran house. It was painted the color of a faded sunset. It smelled like roses and dandelions, maybe because they were spread all over the yard. Lex took in the gaily lit atmosphere, "A hunter really used to live _here_?" she asked with a confused face.

Cas smirked, "And his mother."

The two made their way up the steps and to the front door. Cas knocked loudly. Lex rolled her eyes and gestured for him to push the door bell. He did. She smiled, "Do you have pent up anger issues or something? You were knocking really...hectically."

Cas gave her a humorous look, "I've never had _anyone _in my long life ask me that. I'll take it as a compliment."

Lex chuckled but before she could reply a youngish Asian woman opened the door. She barely gave Lex a glance before she noticed Castiel and grinned, "What are you doing here? Did Sam and Dean send you? If they did Kevin is alright he's-"

Cas put a finger to her mouth lowered it the instant she stopped talking, "No. I've come for Kevin though. I'm going to bring him back from the other side so you don't have to deal with the whole ring problem anymore."

She practically started crying as she pulled Castiel in for a hug. He didn't flinch, not a flicker of emotion flooded his face. He actually looked a bit like he was in a hurry. Perhaps something would happen to Kevin if they didn't get to him in time? She hardly had heard anything about the mysterious _Kevin _on the ride there but for some reason she didn't want him to get hurt_. _She needed to protect him. She felt surges of power running through her veins as she thought _I could be his guardian angel_

Before she knew it, Mrs. Tran, or as she wanted them to call her, Linda, was leading them into the living room where a young boy about 18 or 19 sat reading a book. He was a bookworm and he was strangely attractive. The world was running out of these kinds of men. She took a step foward as Cas nudged her with his elbow. "You just have to get him to let you bring him back."

Kevin had just then realized there was people in the room, "Oh- What!? Hey! Uh. You caught me off guard, who-"

Lex glowered at him getting him to shut up, "Take my hand," she says with a calm tone, "It'll bring you back."

Linda nods at Kevin who looks nervous, "I don't think it's that simp-"

"It is." Cas reassured.

Before he took her hand Kevin tilted his head, "What's your name?"

She took a step towards him, "Lex. Take my hand. You can trust me. I'm your guardian angel." Cas smiled at this, as if he had taught her well on how to save a person from perdition, or purgatory, or the afterlife.

Kevin shrugged taking Lex's hand. She suddenly felt a cold electric shock run through her and she felt like she was sticking her hand in a boiling pot of water trying to grasp onto him. She eventually pulled him out and it all went back to normal. She glanced down at her hand. There was no scarring whatsoever. Kevin essentially toppled onto her. He laughed, and his adorable smile made her laugh. "Thanks Lex. I seriously don't know what to say." He said getting up and holding a hand to her.

She smirked at him and stood up refusing his hand and brushing her skirt off, "I can take care of myself."

He hummed amused, "Self-reliant. I like it."

Linda scooped Lex into a hug, "Thank you so much. I don't know how you- Just...thank you."

She turned to the older angel, "Why couldn't you do this before?"

"Lex is a new angel. New angels have more power than most old angels. And, she needed to learn how to be an angel. This was a first step."

Cas watched entertained as Linda kept telling Lex she was the best. Lex was blushing lightly a bit embarrassed and flattered. Cas felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Excuse me," he muttered taking a few steps out of the living room. He took it out. _Dean. _He answered it and put it to his cheek, holding it a few inches away from ear because he knew, with the mark of Cain, Dean might start yelling...a lot.

"What is it Dean?" He says slightly annoyed, mainly because of his small quarrel with Dean the last time they met up.

Dean rambled on about a case they were having trouble with and said they needed his help. Cas rolled his eyes glancing back at the Tran family and Lex who were having a good time bonding, "I don't know Dean I'm pretty busy," Cas started knowing he was pissing Dean off even more, "I'll think about it."

_Bla bla DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME bla bla CAS DAMN IT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. _It all became white noise after a while. He hung up while Dean was still barking out commands. "Come on Lex, we should get to the bunker. I think the Winchesters need me." He turned to Kevin, "I'm in no place to say, but I think it would be wise to come, and show the Winchesters we pulled you back."

Linda was eager to agree, "Yes, honey go get some fresh air away from me for a while. You deserve it." She smiled stroking his head, "Just don't leave me for more than a month."

He laughed pulling away from his mother's grip, "I'll be fine. I'm a hunter mom."

Lex smiled. She found it really sweet how well Kevin and his mother got along. She glanced down remembered Mama...the vampires. She cringed and tried to forget the memories flooding to her mind.

As the three made their way to the door Linda grabbed Lex's arm, "Hey go out with my son, he needs a new girlfriend."

Kevin growled red faced with both embarrassment and anger, "MOM!"

She chuckled, "Just kidding." She winked at Lex, "Not." Kevin rolled his eyes. Lex simply laughed and waved to his mom as they left the house that smelled like chocolate chip cooks and flowers. Kevin smelled like that too. She loved his scent, it was just so engulfing.

She walked close to him as Cas got into the drivers seat of his car. Before Lex could get into shotgun Kevin tugged on her sleeve, "Hey, wanna sit in the back with me?"

She blinked a few times before he added, "I get kind of lonely when I sit alone in a car." Lex could recognize how uncomfortable he was asking her. Because a soft shade of pink covered his cheeks, she could tell he was beginning to regret asking her. She immediately agreed and his embarrassment faded. He smiled and sat next to her in the car ride. And for a few hours they enjoyed each other's company.

Up until the moment Cas pulled up next to the bunker. The men of letters hide out. Lex found it astounding. Kevin sighed and they could both hear Cas groan about his unresolved issues with Dean. He obviously didn't want to go inside. But Lex did, and obviously Kevin did because he jumped out of the car right when the car was halted to a stop. Lex didn't want him to go that fast. She glanced down a little disappointed.

Perhaps her life had just been a massacre of death and tedious events, but those were definitely the most entertaining, and amazing few hours she had spent with someone. It was probably just her though. She got out of the car and let the cold air wash over her face blowing her long dark brown hair back over her shoulders. When the breeze stopped her hair rested on her back and her glowing blue eyes we now revealed under the moonlight. Kevin was pacing in front of the door. Lex was confused and walked up next to him, "Are you alright?"

He gave her a look, "I just don't want to do this alone."

Lex didn't want to make Kevin do anything he didn't want to do. She glanced behind her. Cas was unloading his truck, taking all his supplies for more than an overnight stay which meant she could become better friends with Kevin over the course of perhaps weeks. She took Kevin's hand and formed it into a fist. "We'll do it together." she whispered setting his fist on the door. She knocked first and Kevin did the same.

There was a bunch of yelling and a bunch of scrambling about inside as lights flickered on and off through the windows. The Winchesters were home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened the door red faced with exhaustion. Cas immediately panicked, "Dean are you ok?"

"Excercising." He panted, "When I heard the doorbell I fell off the treadmill."

"You mean there's a demon inside?" Cas demanded frantically. Dean rolled his eyes, "Sometimes excercising is just excercising." His eyes flickered to Kevin and his red face became whiter than snow. He stuttered with wide eyes, "No...K-Kevin?"

Kevin grinned, "Hey Dean." The older Winchester seemed even more surprised to see the former vampire slave, tall, confident, and radiant standing next to the young hunter protectively. "Alex?!" He exclaimed. Kevin glanced at Lex and smiled. She shrugged, "Uh."

They hadn't thought out how they would explain any of this to these experienced hunters. The two of them just hoped Cas would have it under control. Dean was rambling on to him, asking him what the hell was going on and all that. Cas tried to remain calm, "Dean go back inside and I'll explain."

"No Cas I want to know-!" Cas finally snapped and interrupted him, "Dean ,_go inside_!" He barked, his blue eys slightly glowing. Dean was going to protest but whenever he saw Cas this pissed, he was smart enough to shut up.

The two angels, and the two hunters made their way inside. Kevin smiled, "Just the way I remembered it." Lex tilted her head, "It's so big."

Cas smiled at the two of them and took in the scent of the Winchesters house. It reminded him of death and hope. That pretty much summed up his life, and every life in the room.

Dean crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes spinning around to face the angel, now that they were dead center in the living room. "Cas you better have a good explanation for this or I swear I'll-"

"Kevin!?" A buoyant voice sounded from the stairs. Sam was halfway down so he jumped over the rail landing on two feet. At top speed, he ran towards Kevin and scooped him up into a hug. "Kevin, oh my god." He kept muttering before he finally put him down. Lex couldn't help but smile a little. It was warming to see them reunited. She wasn't quite sure about Dean though.

She gave the older brother a glance. He was stilling glaring at Cas, his green eyes barely visible, and his stiff posture suggested he was more than just angry. She would have thought he would be overjoyed or reacting like Sam by all the things Cas had explained about him in the car. But if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he'd pounce on him at any moment and rip his throat out with his bare hands. Lex glanced at her new brother who was watching Sam reunite with Kevin, completely ignoring Dean. She wanted to make sure Dean wouldn't still attack him, she felt slightly protective.

Cas finally coughed and told Sam and Dean to go to the kitchen, where he would explain to him what happened. Dean reluctantly agreed, eyeing Kevin and Sam just nodded overjoyed that their young hunter friend was still alive.

The angel and the brothers made there way to the right hallway where they disappeared. Lex suddenly felt heat rising to her cheeks. She was alone with Kevin. She was never really good with being alone with people. She'd always stick to a group where she could hide in the back if she wished, when she was alone with another person she was an open book.

Luckily Kevin started talking so she wouldn't have to, "Hey want to see the library?"

She blinked a few times. "You lived here?" Kevin chuckled, "I guess you don't know a hell of a lot about me. Yah I used to live here with Sam and Dean, and Cas sometimes if he was in the mood to drop by."

Lex nodded, "I love books."

Kevin grinned, "Right this way." He lead her down the left hall, opposite of where Sam, Dean, and Cas had vanished. He passed a few doors counting numbers on his hands. "...the fourth door." He said finally as they approached two large midnight blue colored doors. He opened one for her and she walked through.

Two floors of walls lined with books different shades and sizes. Two big couches with tall lamps next to them stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. If she was still human and could die, this would be her heaven.

Kevin was already making his way towards a ladder, "Come upstairs with me." He started climbing and reached out a hand to pull her up. "You might want to hold on to me." He said pulling her up over his back. "Why?"

"Just do it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pushed the ladder left. It rolled faster and faster down the side of the library, swerving around the side of the library slowing to a stop next to Guide Novels. He climbed out of her grasp and onto the second floor. She crawled up after him, hopping up next to the shelves. He was searching for a particular book, "Wait..." he paused skimming more titles, "Ah here it is." He said pulling a red rimmed book out of the top shelf.

"What is it."

"Guide for new angels becoming experienced angels." He said with a smirk handing it to her. She rolled her eyes, "I have Castiel."

"A slightly discouraged Castiel you might add." A gruff voice added from downstairs. Kevin and Lex stuck there heads over the rail. The angel in the short trench coat was standing at the doorway with a bit of a depressed look shadowing his face. "You OK?" Kevin asked concerned.

Castiel shrugged, "Dean's pissed at me. What's new?"

Lex frowned, "Did he say we have to leave."

Cas chuckled sarcastically, "No I think it was something along the lines of _Tell Kevin to get his ass to bed and get some rest, you and Lex stay out of our way if you're gonna stay here bla bla bla."_

He shrugged it off. "I'm just glad Sam was able to calm him down."

Kevin nodded a bit disappointed he wouldn't get to spend more time in the library with Lex. He slowly made his way down the ladder and she followed. "Lex I suggest you watch him overnight and make sure he's OK. Sometimes there are side affects after bringing a person back from the dead. It's highly unlikely though."

Kevin's ears flattened, "Have you ever seen one have side affects?"

Castiel thought for a moment then smile warmly, "Dean actually did." Kevin blinked a few times, "He wh-Really?"

Cas nodded, "It was mainly my fault. I might have gripped him to tight, I left a mark on his arm. A hand print."

Kevin laughed, "Wow."

-SPN-

Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "Lex I can't go to bed if you're going to stare at me like that."

"Cas told me to watch you."

"He also said I'd probably be fine."

"I won't look at you if that makes you feel better."

"It would thank you. And don't talk to me either. I can't sleep if I'm distracted."

Lex stared at the window, the sun was falling and the moon slowly rising. Dark trees shadowed the sidewalks where only rabbits hopped up and down. No one passed by. And just when Kevin was about to drift off into sleep, he heard Lex's scream.


	4. AN

A/N: I might not be able to update for a while. (a while meaning a little less then a week) Because I want to work on some of my other stories too. Plus I have a book to write in the mean time which is taking forever. Thanks for reading!

I also want to thank Jillian, one of my awesomest friends who created the character Lex a long time ago, and we just figured out recently that the Alex character was much like her so we converted her into...her... I guess. You should get it. If not...I don't know. Thanks for sticking with this series! Not many People would.


	5. Chapter 4

Kevin jumped with a start. Just as he had been about to fall into a sea of deep, dark, confusing, dreams, a high pitch scream had jostled him awake. He got tangled in his sheets as he vigorously tried to get to her. She was curled up in a ball on the ground as if she was trying to block out noise. "Lex!" Kevin exclaimed putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately bolted backwards and curled up into a ball again, "Dean!" he called, loudly, because he knew how heavy a sleeper the older hunter was.

He watched the small angel worriedly, as Dean walked in, his gun held up straight out in front of him. He quickly lowered it when he realized there was no imminant danger. "Kevin what's wrong?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Dean! There's something...there's something wrong with Lex."

Dean blinked confused, as if he had just noticed the angel in the corner of the room curled up in a ball. "Maybe she just has a stomach ache?"

"Dean!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go get Cas." Dean mumbled something about, "Not believing he was woken up for this crap," before he walked out the doorway. Kevin tried to comfort her while he was waiting, "Hey, can you hear me?" He said holding a hand out to her, "Lex."

"So much noise." she muttered. Kevin tilted his head confused. Castiel appeared with Dean at the doorway, "Kevin, is something wrong-" he paused when he saw Lex. A ghost of a smile appeared on Castiel's tired face. "Oh."

"What is it?" Kevin asked half relieved Cas knew what was going on and half worried that it was something bad. Fortunately Cas made his way over to his sister, knelt down, and pressed two fingers to her head. She looked up from her knees and blinked a few times. Kevin noticed her eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying?

He helped her stand up, "What did you do?" she asked in a soft voice. "You had your first Angel radio wave signal. It allows you to hear the minds of every angel that is talking to one another. It's a way we can communicate without actually having to be in the same room. Since you are a new angel, you might have trouble controlling it," Cas smiled, "my first time, I didn't have a mentor so it took me a month to learn how to turn down the volume. It's loud isn't it?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

She nodded, "I can still hear their voices ringing inside my head."

"Unfortunetly, you'll get used to it." the experienced angel said. He turned back to Dean, "You can leave now."

"But-"

"This isn't your problem, Dean." Cas said with an ominous tone. Dean gave him a look, but walked away without saying a word.

Castiel turned back around to see Kevin repeatedly asking Lex if she was OK. She kept answered yes but Cas could see that she was still a bit frightened. "Will you two be okay for the rest of the night?"

Lex nodded instantly but Kevin was more reluctant to do so. Cas turned to his sister, "You'll be fine. It'll become easier to ignore once it happens several times. It only happens once or twice every week. You might even want to listen to it from time to time."

He smiled one more time at the two of them before walking back out into the brightly lit hallway. "He still had a lot to teach me it would seem."

Kevin put a hand on her back, "I'm sure you'll be fine." They stayed like this for about a minute, sitting down on the bed in silence before Kevin said, "I should um...I should get some sleep."

Lex nodded, "Oh I'm sorry I woke you."

Kevin shook his head, "No it's fine. I don't mind." He waited for Lex to stand up before he burrowed under the covers. The sky was now as black as ink, stars shone bright through the window so Lex closed the shades. As Lex's eyes adjusted her eyes to the light she could make out Kevin sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room. Kevin could feel her eyes on him but this time, he didn't tell her to look away.

-SPN-

The next morning Kevin was awoken by Lex. She still had the same short grey skirt on, and her it took away for Kevin to adjust his eyes to the vivid blue color of her sweatshirt. She was sitting on the side of the bed watching him. He suddenly felt self conscious about how he looked in the morning, "Um Lex Uh-"

"Sam just came in, he told us Cas wants to show us something downstairs." she said interrupting him. She got up and waited for him at the doorway.

Kevin blinked, "Ok. Just give me a few minutes. He grabbed some new clothes from the drawers and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once he was done, he met with Lex and the two made their way downstairs. Kevin could see Dean in the kitchen rummaging around for bowls. Sam was talking to Cas in the living room, and another boy was with them. His eyes were narrowed, and light green. He was very pale and he had very light blonde hair. Kevin found the boy's sweatshirt most intrigiung. It was striped white and orange like a striped dreamsicle. He had unoticable ripped jeans and a watch. Who the hell was he?

Oddly enough, Lex seemed to know. Kevin was about to ask when she muttered, "He's an angel."

"So you know him?"

"This is the first time I've seen him."

The 18 or 19 year old's eyes darted towards them and Kevin took a step back. He was very intimidating looking with his slicked up hair and narrowed eyes. Cas saw that Lex and Kevin had arrived and made his way over to them gesturing for the boy to follow. Now Kevin was only a few feet away from this mysterious boy. But it seemed he wasn't interesting in Kevin, he was staring straight at Lex.

"Lex, this is another brother of yours." Cas started, "This is Felek. I enlisted his cooperation for help with your tutoring."


	6. Chapter 5

Kevin felt a surge of jealousy. He knew just as much about angels as they did about themselves. Cas had told him so long ago. Kevin was just as capable to teach Lex than this...blonde freak.

But once he saw Lex beam with happiness, most likely because she had a new brother she could trust, he decided to back off. When Cas, Felek, and Lex started talking about training hours Kevin left he could get some breakfast in the kitchen. Perhaps it would be less noisy in there.

No such luck. Sam and Dean were there now, bickering about who would get the chore of washing the dishes that night. _Seriously? _The two men jumped when they saw Kevin as if they had seen a ghost. Well...

"Kevin don't sneak up on people like that." Dean said with a growl. Kevin wanted to argue that he had only just walked in the door and wasn't trying to scare them but he decided to leave it. He had heard about the Mark of Cain from Cas in the car ride home. How it made Dean more temperamental than before. He shrugged and whispered an apology before grabbing an apple from the fridge and a jug of orange juice which he poured into a glass.

He tried to stop eavesdropping on Sam and Dean's conversation but he couldn't help himself.

"You're expecting me to let them all stay here?" Dean snapped in a low whisper so he could try to keep Kevin out of earshot.

"Why not?" Sam replied calmly.

"Because it's our frickin' house that's why."

"What the hell has gotten into you? Cas and Kevin are our family. Where else are they gonna go?"

"Cas can figure something out. He's a grown-ass man." Dean said with an emotionless expression. He took another sip of his coffee not even bothering to give the idea _any _consideration.

Sam gave him a look, "Dean, you know better than I do that Cas is a fallen angel without wings. He can't do anything without our help at the moment. Cut him some slack."

Before Dean could protest Sam gave him a puppy dog look, "Please?"

Dean shrugged, "Do what you want. I just don't want any of them getting in the way of my daily activities."

Dean began to head for the exit of the kitchen. Sam turned towards him, "And what's that?"

"None of your business." He slammed the door behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to see Kevin staring straight at him. The advanced placement student immediately dropped his apple on the floor when he realized Sam knew he had been watching, "Sam I-"

"It doesn't matter." Sam said with a sad tone. "I just wish that blade hadn't eaten my brothers soul up."

Kevin blinked surprised, "It didn't...did it?"

"It might as well have." Sam said with a yearning look towards the door Dean had just slammed in his face. Kevin suddenly felt like the room was closing in on him. The tension build up just now had been unbearable, "I'm going to bring this out there to eat." He nodded towards the exit.

Before he left he opened the fridge. He knew angels didn't eat but he had heard something about Lex liking cherries. So he grabbed a few from a bag and put them on a small ball.

Why was he doing this? He didn't know. It was most likely because he still felt jealous that Castiel had brought in someone other than himself to help train Lex. Like he had mentioned before, he could have done a great job. Better than..._Felix? _Was that his name?

He didn't remember.

He walked out into the living room. Different people had shifted into different conversations. Dean was now yelling at Cas who was rolling his eyes every other sentence. Felek and Lex were sitting down on the couch in the corner, laughing...and having fun. Now Kevin felt really jealous. Even if he had met her a few days ago he felt like he knew her better than this rogue angel. He started walking over suddenly feeling self conscious of himself holding a half eaten apple, and a bowl of cherries.

The young angel who once looked ominous and sinister, was now chuckling, wide eyes with amusement, but when Kevin approached the two on the couch Felek narrowed his eyes again. The light green gaze blazed up at him. Lex smiled, "Hey Kevin. Here to join the conversation."

Kevin blushed embarrassed for what he was there for. He handed her the bowl of cherries, "I know angels _can_ eat so I got you these." He smiled. Unexpectedly Felek smiled, "That's sweet of you, here sit down." He scooted over so he could sit between him and Lex. Kevin finished up his apple and began helping Lex and giving her advice on how to be an angel. It was quite fun.

That was until he saw Sam sprint out of the kitchen, disheveled, his phone still in hand. He was telling something to both Sam and Cas urgently. Kevin was too far away to hear what they were saying to each other but Castiel looked very stressed and Dean looked like he had just won the lottery.

In only a few moments Cas made his way over to Kevin's group. He knelt down next to Felek, "We need Oriel and Pierceton."

Felek looked like he suddenly understood why and he stood up and started walking away with the angel in the trench coat.

"Wait!" Lex called confused. "Who are they?" Kevin asked knowing Lex was asking this inside her head. Cas turned back with a shadow of sadness cast across his face, "Unfortunately, we need them to be soldiers."

Lex and Kevin looked confused so he added, "There's a war coming. We're going to need help."


End file.
